The next adventure of Shirou Emiya
by Impaler98
Summary: When Saber destroyed the holy grail, the explosion that came as a result of that action threw Shirou into a new and dangerous world. Can he save his new friends or will he die trying?
1. Shirou's final moments ?

Disclaimer: I do own anything in this story. Anything from the fate series and highschool of the dead are owned by type-moon and Daisuke Sato respectively.

This is my first story so please send your constructive criticism.

Note: these events occur right at the end of the UBW movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the courtyard in where he defeated the king of heroes, Shirou Emiya is resting because the fight against Gilgamesh took more out of him than he thought and he knows that with his current injuries he will not live past the night if he doesn't get help soon but then he felt it and now he is very much against the decision of making saber leave him as he sensed a massive energy build up right in front of him and as he was getting up from the ground after healing the most severe of his wounds he noticed that a black hole was growing bigger and after a few seconds it expanded and with just a few moments it will reach him and he knows he will not be able to dodge it as it was almost as fast as some of his fastest creations and his energy was spent because he just faced off with one of the strongest heroes in history so with his last traces of energy he traced a piece of paper that will last for a long time he put several components in it that would make writing appear on the final product and it said_"Rin if you are reading this then I know that I would be gone as the backlash of the destruction of the grail has reached me and I would like to ask for you to forgive me as I cannot be with you guys so keep your head high and keep going strong and also can you please get the keychains right under my pillow because i was planning on giving it to everyone as something of a memento to remember everything we have lost and everything new we have gained through this experience but as it seems I cannot do it so please do it in my sake and tell everyone I'm sorry"_ looked the letter and thought "_Well I hope everyone forgives me for this but it seems that I will be leaving soon"_ and then he threw the letter a least a few dozen yards away but still noticeable as he knew that he at least had to make an effort on letting Rin know that he'll be gone or she'll get mad and an angry Rin is not something he would want to incur the wrath of even in death, and with these last thoughts Emiya Shirou, former master of Arturia the silver King of Knights, Destroyer of Gilgamesh the golden King of Heroes had been reached by the blast from the destruction of the holy grail


	2. First experiences in Tokonosu

**DISCLAIMER:** Anything related to the type-moon and HOTD universe are not mine except for the plot

I wanna thank the people who give me their honest opinion and I also want to say that the first few chapters will be quite short because I am still trying to get the hang of writing stories so please go easy on me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The first thing that went through Emiya Shiro's mind when he regained consciousness was "_Where am I ?_" but when he tried to open his eyes and failed but that did not stop him from using his prana to act as a sonar to look round it didn't look much different from the river in his home even the feel of the environment was the same if not a little more abundant in mana in the atmosphere so he theorized that he somehow lived through the explosion but that doesn't explain the strange feeling of water around his feet since he was nowhere near the Miongawa river but since he's still too weak to move because of the accumulated damage from his fight against Gilgamesh and the grails final move he decided to rest a bit more and his final thought before succumbing to unconsiousness was _"maybe I'm really lucky this time "_

_**5 hours later**_

It was early morning when he opened his eyes again and when saw his surroundings he noticed that it was on a riverside so he stood up and checked himself over for any fatal wounds but when he found himself able enough to move around a bit he began to move towards dry land but as he went he noticed that the surrounding area was foreign to him and that brought on some concern since he had already been to both sides of fuyuki and he remembered the places well enough so the only possible thing that could have happened is him being transported by the grail rather than blown apart since he was still alive and the only thing that went through his head was "_The grail couldn't have done that can it ?" _

Jogging in the early morning was a habit of Rei's that she developed when her father started training her in how to defend herself and when she got up this morning for her morning jog she shattered some of her mum's favorite cups and she knew she would get get an earful from her when she wakes up and her mother would always get her dad to help her out in punishing her which now puts her into a bad mood and then she thought _"Ugh, can this day get any worse ?" _and get worse it did.

When she saw someone who was obviously injured was walking towards her and he looked like he was about to pass out any minute so she ran up to him and asked if he has enough energy to walk a bit more so she can take him to the hospital

and he replied with a pained tone of voice ___"_Miss, thank you for your concern but would you happen to know where I am ? Because I have no idea where I am right now"

that reply stumped her a bit 'cause he was bleeding and injured all over and the first thing he asks about is his location! she attributed the question to the severity of some of his injuries so pulled out her phone and requested for an ambulance and after she was done she put away her phone then she turned to him and said

"Mister, to answer your question you would be in tokonosu right now but can I just ask who you are because you're obviously a tourist since I've never seen you around before? "

That answer confused him because he knew that there was no Tokonosu near fuyuki and the chances of him not knowing this place which looked fairly popular was very low and so he decided to answer her question

" the names Emiya, Emiya Shirou" she seemed to be knowledgeable of the area since she was wearing running equipment so he asked for directions that help him get back to fuyuki. After hearing his answer she was staring at him because now that she wasn't preoccupied like before she noticed that the man was quite handsome but she shook herself and decided to think about the answer to his question and since she was a girl who doesn't travel much and even she knew there was no such thing as a fuyuki city anywhere near tokonosu she knew that this man was either drunk or crazy but considering his wobbly steps are not faked as far as she could tell it was probably the former.

As she was thinking she didn't notice the man's eyes drooping and she only noticed it when he stumbled forward and unfortunately or fortunately depending on the perspective he fell on her generous *ahem* assets and she did what other females do when a nearby male does something indecent to her, she gives him the female slap of doom and WHAM! and that was the last straw and shirou gave up since he was barely conscious when he fell on her and because of her hitting him hard he finally gave in and sank into unconsciousness.

When her hand landed on his face she remembered that he was injured but because she sent the guy flying a fair distance away she had to go over to him but as she got near him she noticed he was unconsious and her only thought was"_Oh my gosh! did I hurt him"_ technically she didn't because his body is very durable at the moment because of the influence his reality marble has on Avalon which changes the nature of the regeneration provided by the relic into an indirect form that changes his muscles into blades in order to knit his wounds with swords but she doesn't know that which led her to panic but fortunately the ambulance came just in time to pick him up because she didn't know what she would do if they came any later_._

_**2 Hours later**_**  
**  
When Shirou opened his eyes all he saw was a white ceiling then he caught the smell of disinfectants that are only used in hospitals "A_ hospital? impossi- " _then memories of earlier events flooded into his mind and then he remembered that he forgot to ask what was the girl's name! how could he be so stupid to forget that but the currrent events are more important so the first thing he had to do was return to fuyuki and when he gets there he should go to Rin and the others to tell them he was back to minimize any and all damage all of them are going to do to him. When he finished straitghening his priorities he called a nearby nurse over to ask the name of the girl who helped him so he can thank her

"excuse me miss, but do you know the name of who brought me here ?"

"mister are you asking about Miyamoto-san because she hasn't left yet after dropping you off so I can still get her for you?" she replied

"Miss wait!" she stopped in her tracks then she faced him "Yes you needed anything else?"

"yes but I just wanted to ask how long was I out?" he asked "You were out for a day Emiya-san because of the blood loss but your recovering very magnificently so we'll keep you here until tomorrow to make sure you're okay, and if that was all you needed I will get Miyamoto-san now" and with that she scampered off to find the girl who brought him here. When he was left to his thoughts the only thing going through his mind was_" I was out for a day! shit Tohsaka will kill me when she sees me but the one who helped me is still here so I better thank her soon" _so he asked if she could get her for him. A few minutes later the nurse arrived with the girl who brought him here so when she got settled down he said

" Miss thank you for your help but do have one quesiton for you? "

"Yes, what is it?" she replied

"what is your name since we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet" she blushed a bit out of embarassment since it was a very rude thing to not introduce herself properly so she did it this time

"My name is Miyamoto Rei it a pleasure to meet you"

"Wow that's a pretty name and it certainly fits you Miyamoto-san"

At these words Rei began stammering since she was complimented by a handsome foreigner

"Well the pleasure is mine but I really have to go because I still have many things to do at home I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer because my parents are very strict and it's nearing 8 pm so I'll see you tomorrow Emiya-san" and after saying that she waved at him as she left but when he remembered what time she said it was he looked out the window at the other side of the room and saw that it was dark so he just let her leave even though he still had alot of questions left. After she left he planned to go back to sleep so he can try something later when everybody's asleep, so after asking a nurse for an alarm clock and set it to ring at midnight he ate bit of food provided for him and then went to bed.

_**4 Hours later**_

Shirou woke up a few seconds after the alarmclock started ringing so he turned it off then thought about his plan which was to try tracing the jeweled sword of Zelretch even though it was impossible but he only needed to try a small piece of the sword because it needed the power of the second magic to operate which will alert Rin to where he is because she will sense the sword trying to make the energy needed to use kaleidoscope which is the main expertise of her master, the old man Zelretch.

Trying to trace a weapon operating on sorcery was impossible since he is not a practitioner of the second magic so he needed to reinforce his body to be able to weather the backlash of tracing an impossible weapon so with his plan made he bagan the process of making a signal that will undoubtedly reach Rin's senses "_Trace on...Circuits...starting...charging...ready...analyzing the body structure thoroughly for maximum efficiency...Filling all gaps with prana...__Internal organs reinforcment maximum level...Senses reinforcment maximum level...Muscle density reinforcement maximum level...Full body reinforcement complete..." _when he opened his eyes and started to channel prana to both of his arms to double check if his arms are properly reinforced when he suddenly felt something.

It was small barely noticeable but it must be something that was prana reactive since he only felt it when he channeled prana to his arm and hands so he analysed it so he can get it out safely but the moment he started analysed it he felt like he would die but the only thing that can be fely by his senses was **_"The starting penalty is five. Life penalty, body penalty, freedom penalty, fame penalty, fortune penalty. Give the penalty that extends so much punishment, mud, darkness, and malice. Elimination of human rights by castration, exile, execution,torture and sadism upon the body though by consensus of the colony that eliminates all honour,scorn from judgement and selfishness that takes away men's fortunes. _**

**_Death penalty penal servitude imprisonment custody fine penalty, crime from a grudge crime from self-interest unconscious crime self-conscious crime, civil war, inducement, false statement, theft, robbery, kidnap, suicide, rape, arson, bombing, violation, negligent homidice, mass violence, death at work, overconfident, accident, misdiagnosis, concealment, violation for benefit, violation for self-protection, violation for love, violation for respect, selfish, stealing ,fraudulent, fraud, concealment, murder, and theft._**

**_Crime crime personal grudge attack attack attack attack dirty dirty dirty you are dirty atone atone atone atone every violence every crime every victim atone for everything and know the conscience to reform crimes. Know the penalty to reform crimes. People's kindness is here. There is so much it cannot be noticed. Know the violence to hide crime. Know the power to hide crimes. People's malignance is here. It is so rare that it is noticed. A hundred kindnesses and one malignance. Malignance shines bright to keep the balance and exists as a great "evil" to compete with the masses of kindness. The starting penalty is five for self inducement, false statement, theft, robbery, kidnap, suicide, rape, arson, infringement, dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty you are dirty atone atone atone atone atone atone every violence every crime every victim atone atone atone with_ death!"**

All of it happened in only 15 seconds and the shock that came with the information that were imprinted in his mind would have made him fall to his knees had he been standing but after resting in his bed for at least 10 minutes so he can sort out what he now knows and some them aren't very good.

When he looked at his arm he noticed that there was a mark on it that looked exactly like his former command seals but he ignored it for now as his advanced structural grasping got lots of information off that shard that he now recognizes as a part of the grail that has gone dormant in his body and because of it he also learned some things he can barely believe, he has been sent to a new dimension and that was pretty bad considering the fact that Rin was the apprentice of Zelretch and not him things are pretty bad indeed so with all the events that happened today he decided to sleep it off as he was tired not just physically but also mentally.

When Rei got home she was nearly grounded by her parents because she was late but the keyword here is nearly because this time she had a valid reason for it which is helping an injured man to the hospital and that made her parents proud since they know that their daughter is doing the right thing and with that they let her get away this time so they let her sleep she does have school tomorrow.

When Rei woke up she did her morning rituals, ate breakfast and went to school but when she got to school she remembered that they have a test today and she didn't have time to study because she had to go with the police because she found an injured man and helped him and they asked questions like did she see anyone do anything to him and after answering the questions she went over to the hospital to check up on him and if her memory serves her right his name was Emiya Shirou and by the time she got out of the hospital it was already noon so she decided to skip yesterday so she went home and just helped around the house since it was the only thing left to do.

As she was doing the chores she suddenly remembered that she had to go to the hospital again since she said she would be there so she just went on her day like normal waiting for class to finish since she doesn't have many friends around her age since she was held back a year so she wanted so spend time with him because she couldn't hang out with takashi considering she just dated hisashi who she dumped last week because it just wouldn't work between them but fortunately he understood so they were still friends after that but back to topic she doesn't have that many guy friends so she was a bit excited to meet him again.

When the final bell rang she immediately changed into her uniform because their last subject was P.E. so after changing she went to the hospital and as she was going to the front reception she noticed that the man she helped yesterday was already out and about so she came up to him and asked

" Emiya-san ! I didn't expect you to be out so early have you fully recovered ?"

and he answered "No worries Miyamoto-san I am naturally a fast healer, and if you're wondering the injuries I got yesterday were just many not deep so it's not much problem moving around now but still thank you for your concern"

He certainly looked as if he was uninjured at all so maybe he was telling the truth so she let him have his privacy and just said

"It was nothing at all Emiya-san because anyone would be worried so please don't thank me as if I saved you life"

and he just agreed to it like a gentleman how understanding of him, and with that out of the way she asked if he wanted to tour the city with her since he was obviously a tourist and he agreed and they spent the rest of the day having fun and basically hanging out.

When it was time to go home he asked "Miyamoto-san where do you live I'll take you there seeing as it is nearing night and all"

" Oh I just live nearby here so you don't have to"

"Oh but I insist" she conceded to his reasoning so she pointed where she lives and they spent the walk to her house with small talk and when they reached her house and said their farewells she suddenly had an idea and as he was walking away she asked

"Emiya-san why don't you stay for a bit before going home you must be tired so please come in"

"I'm sorry but I live far away and I have a few things to do tomorrow so I'll turn in for the night but I'll have free time somewhere around lunch so maybe I can go to your school and bring you some of my dishes so you don't have to bring any food for lunch I'll bring it just tell me what time your lunch is and what school do you go to ?" "Oh our lunch is at 12:50 and I go to fujimi academy Im in class 2B so don't forget good night Emiya-san!" and with those last words they parted ways for the night.

As Shirou was walking around to find a motel since he tried doesn't have anwhere to stay but his train of thought was _"The information in the grail is very useful because if my hunch is right I may be the only magus in this world right now since I tried everything to contact anyone who is a magus and the topic of world's still leaving me confused since as far as I knows the grail is a relic that uses the third magic not the second but now that he thought about it the plan was to..use..Excalibur with AVALON! that's it that's the catalyst that sent me here but that's something on the level of true magic so even though I know this I don't know sorcery so can't reverse the effects" _when he remembered that fact he got depressed since he can no longer be with the others _"*sigh* what am I thinking I have no chance of fulfilling my dream and I can't go to my friends since I'm in a new world now besides the others are strong enough to defend themselves they won't need me anyway" _he thought glumly

He was depressed and he knows it so he just went over some of the swords in his reality marble to make him forget about it even for just a short amount of time, as he was walking down the streets he saw a motel with fairly cheap prices so he went to get a room but stopped as he remembered he doesn't have any money so instead of turning away he just went inside and asked for a room and he hopes they can forgive him since the money he will give will just be copies made from his ability so he went to his room as fast as possible since those bills would disappear after a few minutes so he started jogging and didn't stop until he got into his room and when he got there he saw a pretty decent room considering it's cheap but that was alright so he went to the bathroom to take a shower and after he finished he went to his bed and flopped down on it after changing into his clothes he started thinking and since he needed to wake up early tomorrow to set up a place for him to stay and to find a job so he can pay for the necessities without resorting to magecraft and with his plans for tomorrow made he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE!

First off I want to apoplogize to everyone who followed this story since I will not be continuing this story anymore because I lost the shine to it so to speak BUT if anyone wants to make this story their's then be my guest you got my full permission.


End file.
